The Angel Project
by veronicamarsxx
Summary: Five vampires try to solve the mystery of the ANGEL.
1. Prologue

The ANGEL Project

by veronicamarsxx

Prologue

The moonlight lit the sky up, bringing light to the large Earth. "Sh!" A man's voice said, the light of the moon making the outline of his figure a shadow. "Stop!" He whispered again, due to the talking of one of the long haired girls following him. The shorter one, Asiya Hamaguchi, was talking loudly about her sire, Yuki.

"Shut Up!" Both the guy, Adam Yamaguchi, and the girl, Mizuki, said at the same time as the Hamaguchi girl Asiya rolled her eyes. The three walked silently behind the crowd of bushes for the next few minutes, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Stop." Asiya muttered to the two. They all stopped, seeing ahead, a vampire fighting the tall brunette vampire slayer. "Eh, that's never going to be us, as we are the most powerful vampires in the world, but we can go destroy that slayer..." She, Asiya, said quietly. But the slayer already noticed them, kicking Mizuki square in the chest. The four fought the slayer for the next half hour, the slayer finally just walked away after she gave up. The other vampire they had seen fighting the slayer earlier had left. The three were in a large stone tomb, a stone covering the top of it.

The stone slid off the top, revealing the tall guy in the eyes of the three: Adam, Asiya, and Mizuki. "Yuki?" Asiy asks. "Yeah...er-what are you.." Yuki said, as he helped Asiya out of the tomb. "N-Nothing...looking for food..." Asiya said, Yuki replying, "Oh..."

The other two got out of the stone sighing, as a loud noise comes from the outside. Adam walks outside quickly, the noise growing louder. "Adam what–?" Mizuki said getting cut off by the noise once more. A black cat silently jumped in front of Adam. It meowed, but a bright light flooded the whole cemetery. They all looked to each other, Asiya's sleeve even caught on fire. The light was gone, but Asiya looked down to her sleeve.

"Get off!" Asiya yelled, falling to the ground. She rolled around trying to get off the fire. It burned out, as she stood up as if nothing had happened. Mizuki looked oddly at the sky as Adam did. "What was that..?" Mizuki asks. "I dunno..." Adam says quietly. "We need...Asiya what?" Mizuki said looking at Asiya who was just zoned out.

Asiya was staring over a hilltop, squinting slightly. "Asiya-er?" Adam asks oddly. "Yes?" Asiya said, finally about thirty seconds after the questiong was asked. "I'm sorry...I just thought I saw something." She said strangely. Adam, Yuki, and Mizuki just shrugged, as they began to walk away from the cemetery.

–Somewhere–

"C'mon..." A man's voice said, "and don't mess anything up..." The man finished, walking through what looked like a bedroom. He opened a drawer, rummaging through it carefully. "Here we go..." He said quietly giving whatever he took out to his others. "Take it and go!" He yelled jumping out of a door close-by. The group of vampires each followed their leader, a girl vampire, running as fast as possible, a necklace hanging from her belt-loop on her jeans...


	2. Chapter One : Tohru

Chapter One : Tohru

A man with brown hair was waiting at a door. "Tohru–You ready to?" the man, looking about the age of twenty called. Loud bangs were drowning out his voice. He tried to say it louder, but then finally stopped. "Coming..." A girl, looking about the same age, her name was Tohru. The pink-eyed girl came down, looking around. "Haru?" She asked. "I'm here," came the reply. "Okay, good. For a second there, I thought you left me." Aloud he said, "So, what does he want?" "Hmm?" Tohru asked. "The boss. What does he want?" She stared out the window for a full minute. "It's just another mission, I guess..." She trailed off. Haru looked at her closely. She seemed to be hiding something. "What kind?" Haru asked, avoiding the answer, she said, "let's go. He's expecting us." As they were walking, Haru was lost in thought. "I wonder if it has to do with him. But what does the boss have to do with it?" The more closer they got, the more anxious he became.

"Good thing it's dark outside. Or else we'd burn like hellfire." Haru said silently finishing off with, "we're vampires." They began to walk faster, getting more anxious the more they walked. A large warehouse came into sight. The two pushed open the door closest to them. They walked through, seeing a large vacant room. "Izumi?" Haru called. "Hello?" Tohru called after Haru. "I don't think he's here..." Haru replied. "Don't be stupid Haru." Tohru said smartly. Suddenly a voice came from the other end of the room. An older guy walked out from the shadows. "Yeah Haru don't be so stupid." Izumi, Haru and Tohru's boss said.

.A Few Minutes Later.

"So-you want us to go help...Adam, Mizuki, and Asiya...three vampires who–?" Tohru said, getting cut off by her boss who replied, "Not you and Haru. Just you alone, Tohru...I feel that Haru is no longer any use to me..." Izumi said, walking away. "Take this so you won't forget your mission. Oh-Haru, you're to be staked tonight..." Tohru smiled mischievously. "Oh, really?" Tohru said. Izumi stopped and turned around slowly. "What?" He asked. "There's two reasons why Haru won't die." Tohru said. "And what is that?" Izumi replied, becoming more irritated. Tohru smiled. "Number one: you know the chain he's wearing?" Izumi nodded. "Well, with that on, no one can harm him. Only if you unlock the lock...with the key." "Well, where is the key?" Izumi demanded impatiently. "I threw it away..." She replied. Izumi, open eyed, stared at the girl. "And second," She started. "If you're going to kill Haru, you'll have to kill me, too." Haru stared at the two vampires. "Haru," Tohru said. "Go home...now!" Reluctantly, he agreed.

"That doesn't mean I cant torture him." Izumi said. "Wrong again!" Tohru replied. "With that thing on, no one can harm a hair on him. I specialized in it, too." Izumi new Tohru could do those things, and were probably true, too. He also knew she was to be respected, although he was the boss. She was one of the best vampires after all.

"Fine...You, both may leave but...only Tohru may go on this mission." Izumi said, letting Tohru and Haru file out of the large warehouse. The group of two walked slowly toward the nearby forest, as Tohru bade goodbye to Haru, her dear friend.

.Lahgoth Mansion.

A bright candle lit a bedroom in the large Lahgoth Mansion. "Yuki..." Asiya Hamaguchi whispered. "What?" Yuki, whispered back. "Do you hear that?" She said as she heard a shuffling noise cmoing from the outside of the mansion. Asiya pulled off the covers of the king sized bed. "Yuki, come on!" Asiya said. "Why, you're fine." Yuki replied. "Just come on!" Asiya said to Yuki. "Fine..." Yuki replied. "Thanks...Don't forget to put your clothes on. You can't walk out naked!" Asiya said, as Yuki almost walked outside with no clothes on. "Oh yeah...you need to also." Yuki told Asiya.

Adam's room and Mizuki's room

"Huh?" A girl's voice whispered. She got out of her bed, walking towards a door in her room. "Adam?" Mizuki whispered into Adam's room. "Yeah? You hear it too?" Adam whispered. "Yeah...let's go check it out." Adam got out of his bed, putting on his normail clothes after taking off his bed clothes. Mizuki did the same in her room. They both finally walked out of their room, heading for the main hall. Reaching the main hall, or as the human's called it the foyer, they both stopped, hearing a loud shoe walking on the hard floor. Mizuki and Adam vamped their faces, as they ran and tackled the person walking in the hall. "Get off me!" Asiya yelled, pushing off Adam and Mizuki. "Oh, sorry, we heard..." Mizuki stopped, hearing the shuffling noise again. "That..." She said opening the large front door. It was raining. Things were flying everywhere, such as leaves and tree branches.

Suddenly, they heard a thump, louder than any noise. Then, they heard muffled voices. They all looked at each other. "Let's go," Adam said. They ran, their footsteps drounded by the outside storm. Mizuki let out a muffled gasp. ON the ground lay two figures fighting. One of them lifted it's head. This gave the other one the opportunity to nab. The first yelled, "Hurry! Get some rope!" Adam rushed to his room, got some rope and came back. "Thanks," the figure said. Quickly they tied the other figure, the man, on the floor.

"Who are you?" Asiya asked calmly. "Turn on the light. I want to see your face, too." Mizuki added a big relaxed. When the light shown over the room, the three looked around. Standing in front of them was an attractive girl with black hair and slightly red eyes, now returning to pink. On the ground lay a man who was twice her size. "H-how did you..." Asiya started. "Oh, I was just walking around outside when I saw him go through this building so I followed him. When I got closer, I pounced on him. After that...you know that part." The girl said with a sweet voice. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Tohru." The girl said. "I'm Adam. These are my friends: Mizuki and Asiya." Tohru smiled.

"Oh sorry about the vamped face..." Asiya began, but was drowned out by her friend. "Shush Asiya!" Mizuki added. "It's okay, I'm one of you..." Tohru added, the four, Asiya, Adam, Yuki, and Mizuki unvamping their faces. "So, who's that?" Tohru asked Adam, sensing to Yuki. "Oh that's Asiya's...boyfriend." Adam said, then getting to his name, "Yuki." Tohru smiled again, walking towards the man lying, roped to the floor. "Why are you here anyway, er...Tohru?" Mizuki asked. "Oh, you ask me why I'm here?" Tohru answered, moving closer to the roped-up man. "Well if you really want to know...I'm on a mission to help you..." "Help us? With what?" Asiya demanded. "Look, I'm on a mission to help you, get back the ANGEL..."

"What's the ANGEL?" Asiya asked. "Well the ANGEL...we well don't know yet." Tohru answered. "How do you not know what it means or what it is...or whatever?" Mizuki said. "We just don't know, our boss, Izumi, he's not knowing everything just yet, but he said that we have to find a necklace...it was supposedly stolen..." Tohru said, but was interrupted by the annoying voice of Yuki who said, "What does this have to do with us?"

"EVERYTHING!!! It was stolen from this mansion!" Tohru shouted, waking the tied-up-man. The man's face suddenly vamped up, but he broke free of the tight rope. "Don't talk to him." She, Tohru whispered to Adam, Asiya, and Mizuki(Yuki had left). "Who are you?" Asiya shouted, loudly, at the man. "My name is-." The man said, Tohru putting her hands around the man's neck, making him stop talking before he could say his name. She whispered, "Myster," to the man. Then she grew louder. Tohru withdrew a wooden object to the man's heart. "Go, or I'll stake you..." She said the man running away.

"MYSTERY!" Tohru shouted.

.end chapter.


End file.
